USS Robinson (NCC-71842)
|registry=NCC-71842 |affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |commander=Captain Benjamin Sisko |status=Active (2385) |altimage= }} The USS Robinson (NCC-71842) was a 24th century Federation starship, a explorer in Starfleet service in the 2380s. Benjamin Sisko assumed command of the Robinson in the year 2381. The Robinson had a crew lounge on deck eleven called the Tavern on the Black, which was tended by Lejuris. Service history 2381 Following the Borg Invasion, Benjamin Sisko was appointed as captain of the Robinson, along with other crewmen from his former command, the New York, including its chief engineer, Relkdahz. Other replacements came from the James T. Kirk, including the Robinson's new first officer Anxo Rogeiro. Thereafter, the restaffed Robinson was assigned to the Sierra sector on a patrol of the Federation's borders with the Imperial Romulan State and the Romulan Star Empire. When the Federation required a meeting with the Empress of the Imperial Romulan State, Donatra, the Robinson was sent to Achernar Prime, where Sisko met with Donatra. Captain Sisko had served at the Federation Embassy on Romulus during his youth, and had helped to bring the Romulans into the Dominion War, making him a suitable envoy. The Robinson's captain's brief was to discuss Donatra's Imperial State's relationship with the Star Empire, and an attempted assassination on former Federation Ambassador and Unification movement leader Spock of Vulcan on Romulus early in 2381. 2382 In January 2382, the Robinson was relieved of her patrol of the Sierra sector by the USS Fortitude for a week and traveled to Starbase 39-Sierra, where the crew enjoyed leave while Captain Sisko was debriefed by Admiral Philip Herthum. The Robinson resumed her patrol after this time. Shortly after elements of the Typhon Pact stole schematics for Starfleet's quantum slipstream drive technology, Admiral Nechayev assigned Captain Sisko and the Robinson crew to attempt to locate the Romulan warbird involved and stop it crossing into Typhon Pact space. The Robinson was unable to detect the Romulan ship due a new type of Romulan cloaking device being used, but Commander Relkdahz's attempts to locate the vessel were passed onto Starfleet. 2383 In 2383, the Robinson was reassigned to a six month mission of discovery in the Gamma Quadrant. During this time, she visited several worlds previously contacted by the crew of the during the exploration mission of 2376. While returning home, however, the Robinson received an urgent transmission from Captain Jean-Luc Picard, asking her crew to investigate the loss of contact with Starfleet Command in the Alpha Quadrant. Upon her return through the Bajoran wormhole, the Robinson discovered Starbase Deep Space 9 under attack by rogue forces of the Typhon Pact. The Robinson soon engaged a Tzenkethi warship and was badly damaged, with some personnel being killed. With Sisko temporarily assigned to a mission in the Gamma Quadrant, Commander Rogeiro took the Robinson to Starbase 310 for repairs. There, Sisko later rejoined the crew and resumed command. 2385 By 2385, the Robinson had spent two years in the Bajoran system to bolster Starfleet's position there following the destruction of Deep Space 9. With the completion of the new Deep Space 9 station in August 2385, the Robinson was due to be assigned to an exploration mission into uncharted territory. However, the exploration mission was delayed following the assassination of President of the United Federation of Planets Nanietta Bacco on DS9. Due to evidence implicating the Tzenkethi, the Robinson was assigned to patrol the Federation-Tzenkethi Coalition border in the Helaspont sector, beginning in early September. One of its first objectives was to locate the missing Starfleet scout, . Having tracked the Argus out of Federation space and into unclaimed territory, the Robinson faced three Tzenkethi harriers. Captain Sisko was successful in preventing the situation from devolving into a firefight, and rescued the Argus from the Helaspont Nebula where it had taken refuge from the Tzenkethi. The remainder of the three month patrol was relatively uneventful. Admiral Leonard James Akaar then assigned the Robinson to explore the Gamma Quadrant. The mission to the Gamma Quadrant was expected to last for two years. 2386 In 2386, the crew made first contact with the Glant. Sisko and the Robinson crew sent their findings back to Deep Space 9, where Keiko O'Brien was among the people who analysed the data. Embarked craft * ( runabout) *'' '' *Captain's yacht *'' '' * ( runabout) *''Transit'' Background information Given Captain Sisko's love of baseball, it is possible that the Robinson is named for Jackie Robinson, the baseball player who was the first African-American to play in major league baseball. The Robinson has the registry number NCC-71842 - 718 is the area code for Brooklyn, where Jackie played (as a member of the Dodgers), and 42 was his jersey number. Additionally, 718 happens to be the first 3 digits of several other ships of the Galaxy class line, such as the fallen USS Odyssey, USS Dauntless, and USS Yamato, the famed USS Venture, and the USS Trinculo. Category:Federation starships Category:Galaxy class starships